Cherry Drop
by ElectronikZombie
Summary: Stan's horny in science class, he knows his super best friend will help him out.  STYLE oneshot.


Stan slid the cherry drop across the desk. I picked it up, the round cherry coloured sweet wrapped up in the clear, shiny plastic. I unravled it, put it in my mouth, the sweet cherry taste hitting my taste buds. My tounge lapped over over the sweet, savouring it. I used my teeth to flip it over, sucking it some more. This all happened inside my mouth at the time I sat in science class next to Stan, it was last lesson on a wednesday, and I was finding it hard to concentrate. I rested my head on my right hand, my fingers cushioned by my soft green ushanka, my red locks tickled my palm. My left hand gripped my pen, and I was idoly tapping my pen on my text book while I sucked on the cherry drop. Our desk was right at the back of the class and our over weight teacher, mr cowen was the epitome of a lazy teacher. he usually just sat there on his laptop and gave us something like worksheets to do. Today he was playing a video on the large projector behind him on metals and compounds. I found it hard to concentrate, I was looking forwards to going home. I caught Stan smiling at me, so I smiled back, Stan, my super best friend, had a winning smile. He was really attractive too, he was a football quaterback, he was tall and had a great body. He had clear skin and his black hair fell attractivly into his eyes, oh, his eyes, they were like ocean blue, it looked like he could see right into my soul. After admiring Stan's flashy grin, I went back to looking at the screen. Most people were staring blankly at it, most of them had their headphones in, or were on their phones or talking to their friends. It was more like a free lesson, but it was relaxing. My attention was bought back to Stan when he put his hand on my shoulder and leant closer to me. "Kyle, give me a handjob." I frowned. "What the hell Stan?"  
"Come on, Im seriously horny, no one will see!" He pleaded.  
That was kind of true. The desks in science were filled with draws rather than having a gaping space underneath to see straight through, and the layout of the desks were unusal, we were the only people right at the back, the thing I was worried about, is Stan's a moaner. I doubt people would hear, but still.  
"Stan, can't you wait?" I asked.  
"Come on...just do it...I gave you a cherry drop." He teased.  
"Fine."  
Stan grinned in triumph. I glanced around the room nervously making sure no one was watching, but everyone was too engrossed in whatever they were doing. My hand disapeared under the table and ghostly glided over the front of Stan's jeans. "Damn Stan, your already hard, you weren't kidding about being horny." I whispered.  
"Damn straight." He said. "And it's all your fault for sucking that cherry drop so seductivly, so fix it." He smirked.  
'Ah, so that's why he kept smiling at me.' I thought.  
I rolled my eyes and undid his zipper, I then grasped hold of his erection, my thuumb gently rubbing the head. Stan hissed but kept his eyes ahead of him as not to look suspicious. I start to jack him off slowely, My hands pump up and down on his cock, Stan has to clench the table and grit his teeth to stop himself from moaning. I decide to make it a little harder for him. Even though no one is looking, I purposly knock my pen off the desk as an excuse to duck behind my desk, Stan looked down at me curiously,"Look forwards!" I hissed, I didn't want people to suspect things. Without a second thought, I took all of Stan's length ino my mouth. I ran my tounge over his length, I could taste Stan's pre-cum mixed with the previous taste of the cherry drop, it was sickly sweet. I moved myself up and down on him, I kept one hand on his thight, the other stray hand started to stroke Stan's balls. Stan shivered. I sucked for longer, before I removed my mouth. Stan's cock was dripping with my cherry scented saliva and his own pre-cum. I grabbed his cock again and began to violently pump my hand up and down on it, I bit my lip as I concentrated. Stan gripped the table harder and let out a low groan. Just before I thought that Stam would release, I let go. If Stan came in schol, things wouldn;t go down so well. I starightened myself out and re-positioned myself on my stall. Stan seemed to be breathing heavily. "You okay?" I asked. Stan nodded.  
"that was fucking great, when I get home i'm going to fuck you so hard, I need to cum." Stan smirked.  
Kyle smirked back. "Only if you give me another cherry drop." i teased.  
"Oh, I'll give you all the cherry drops you want." Stan winked. The bell went and we hurried out the school, eager to get home to more cherry drops. 


End file.
